ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2017
New Year's Wishes (01/01/2017) Greeting, adventurers, and Happy New Year! In 2016, the development and operations teams set the goal of providing you with meaty minor version updates that provide Vana'diel's finest with fresh new experiences. We've heard all the feedback you've sent to us, which was often pleased, surprised, and at times critical, and your passion for adventuring to Vana'diel has brought us much joy over the past year. We pledge to continue to create a satisfying FINAL FANTASY XI experience in 2017 as well, and we look forward to spending even more time with you. One of the best things about 2016 is hearing from them any people who said that they've decided to come back to Vana'diel after a period of absence. We'll continue providing support for returnees going forward, and we hope to continue on this journey with you for some time to come. This year marks the 30th anniversary of the FINAL FANTASY series as a whole and the 15th Anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI in particular. It is thanks to your passion and love for Vana'diel that we've been able to come this far, and it humbles us to know that we've brought you joy. While we are proud that FINAL FANTASY XI has been around for half of the series' existence, we resolve to not be complacent and to work even harder than ever to ensure that each day in Vana'diel is as enjoyable as the last. Wishing you all the best for 2017 both in-game and out, Akihiko Matsui Producer, FINAL FANTASY XI Event Period Sunday, January 1, 2017 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Monday, January 16 at the same time. Event Details Chocobos and cockatrices are the name of the game this year! Trading particular items to these avian friends will reward players with a variety of tangible and intangible boons. NPCs and related areas NPCs: Smiling Chocobo / Felicitous Chocobo / Elated Cockatrice / Mirthful Hatchling Areas: West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / Sotuh Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Passhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Western Altepa Desert / Eastern Altepa Desert / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Qufim Island * Trading items of particular interest to the chocobos and cockatrices may reward you with even more valuable spoils. Past Rewards Items available during previus New Years festivities may be acquired from the following locations. 1) Shop at event-related stores. Moogles in the following locations have set up shop to sell a variety of New Year goods. Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Windurst Waters (north side) 2) Ake-Ome Spirit Speaking to Ake or Ome in the following locations will reward players with an item that lets them possess a special monster in Monstrosity. * Something special will happen when a player already in possession of the spirit talks with them. Northern San d'Oria(L-8) / Port Bastok(K-12) / Port Windurst(M-4) 3) Bring cheer to those in need! The moogles have cleverly hidden seven types of Tenshodo trading cards across the land and challenged the Goblins to find them. But the cunning Goblins, determined to come out on top in the contest, have taken to riding chocobos, and that simply isn't fair, kupo! These Goblins are on the hunt for patches of "overturned soil," places where the moogles have hidden the cards in the following areas. West Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign What good is a celebreation without friends to celebrate it with? Join a party with your companions and find even more cards for each person you bring alone! Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods